Wedding Invitation
by Viselle
Summary: Setelah semua yang mereka lalui, kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang pantas didapatkan.
1. Renji's Side

_**[Undangan Pernikahan]**_

 _Kepada Yth Bapak/Ibu di hari yang dingin._

 _Kami ingin berbagi kebahagiaan untuk semua. Kami bertemu dalam sebuah keadaan yang bisa dikatakan tak menyenangkan, di kala kematian hampir merenggut nyawa kami, pertemuan pertama yang menjadi awal takdir kami. Kami mencengkeram pedang bersama seluruh shinigami, berjuang melindungi orang-orang yang kami cintai._

 _Orang berkata bahwa kami hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda, namun perbedaan bukanlah penghalang bagi kami untuk saling bergandeng tangan untuk memulai babak baru._

 _Pada kesempatan kali ini, kami akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan kami._

 _Bersama dengan rasa terima kasih, kami mengundang bapak/ibu terhormat pada pesta kecil kami._

 _Terima kasih atas dukungannya, semoga bapak/ibu berkenan hadir_

 _ **Kurosaki Ichigo - Kuchiki Rukia**_

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Wedding Invitation**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silahkan berpendapat sendiri).

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca,

selamat menikmati!

.*.

Satu ...

Dua ...

Tiga detik berlalu dalam hening setelah Rangiku selesai membacakan undangan itu. Detik ke empat orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu menjadi heboh sendiri. Ada yang berteriak _gaje_ , bersiul, bertepuk tangan, bahkan mengumpat tak percaya. Tapi kehebohan itu tak menular pada Abarai Renji. Ia menyesap tehnya dengan tenang, sesuatu yang amat sangat langka terjadi, karena seperti yang semua orang tahu Abarai Renji bukanlah tipe manusia tenang cenderung dingin seperti kapten divisi 6 Byakuya Kuchiki, atau pun memiliki sikap santai layaknya Kyouraku Shunsui, kapten divisi 8. Renji bersikap begitu tenang bukan karena ia tiba-tiba mewarisi sikap salah satu atau kedua kapten itu, namun karena ia sudah tahu mengenai berita tersebut.

Tepatnya dua hari yang lalu ia menerima undangan yang sama langsung dari calon mempelai wanita. Kuchiki Rukia sendiri yang datang kepadanya dan menyerahkan undangan pernikahan wanita itu kepadanya. Bahkan Renji masih mengingat jelas seluruh percakapannya dengan Rukia hari itu.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Dua hari sebelumnya:_

" _Yang pertama untukmu."_

 _Renji memandangi amplop berwarna putih yang disodorkan Rukia padanya. Hari ini ia datang ke kediaman Kuchiki untuk menyerahkan laporan kepada kaptennya, tapi sebelum melakukan tujuannya Rukia lebih dahulu mencegatnya di pintu masuk dan menariknya ke dekat kolam ikan yang berada di halaman samping kediaman Kuchiki._

" _Apa itu?" tanya Renji sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas untuk menyambut amplop dari Rukia._

" _Buka dan bacalah, maka kau akan tahu. Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya sebelum yang lain, karena kau adalah teman pertamaku."_

 _Penuh antisipasi Renji membuka lidah amplop, mengeluarkan kertas yang terlipat rapi di dalamnya. Perlahan lipatan ia buka. Jauh di dalam hati ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang isi kertas itu, dan benar saja ketika ia membaca huruf-huruf yang tercetak di bagian teratas kertas itu, jantungnya seakan diremas. Napasnya tertahan kala ia memaksakan diri membaca baris kedua dan ketiga, hingga baris terakhir yang menghancurkan hatinya. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata, lagipula apa yang bisa ia katakan? Ucapan selamat? Yah, mengucapkan selamat memang yang seharusnya ia lakukan, namun lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakannya. Rasa sakit di dadanya sudah menyebar, membuat bibirnya tak kuasa membuka untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada sang sahabat._

" _Renji?" Suara Rukia menariknya ke alam nyata, namun rasa sakit tetap mengikutinya, menusuk di dada._

 _Ia menatap manik violet itu, sepasang iris memukau yang semula ia pikir dapat dimiliki. Namun, bahkan dengan semua usaha dan kerja keras selama bertahun-tahun, ia tetap tak mampu menggapai gadis itu. Sahabatnya, cinta pertamanya._

" _Kau baik-baik saja?" Rukia menatapnya khawatir._

 _Tentu saja tidak! Andai Renji bisa mengatakan itu, maka akan lebih mudah. Tapi ia tak bisa menjadi egois. Satu tarikan napas dalam ia ambil sebelum menjawab, "Aku harus menyerahkan laporan pada Kuchiki Taichou." Setelahnya ia berlalu, tak mengacuhkan Rukia yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia tahu dirinya sudah membuat Rukia kebingungan, dan gadis itu pasti tengah berpikiran macam-macam. Namun, ia tak bisa memasang topeng bahagia sementara di dalam dirinya porak-poranda._

 _[End of flashback]_

"Abarai-kun."

Renji menarik dirinya dari lamunan, mangangkat matanya dari gelas teh yang sejak tadi dipandanginya, memandang Honamori Momo yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Renji memaksakan bibirnya mengulas senyum. "Ya."

"Tapi kau terlihat─"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Hinamori."

Momo mengangguk. Gadis itu terlihat ragu, tapi memutuskan untuk bersikap bijak dengan tidak bertanya lagi. Baguslah, karena Renji sendiri tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Momo atau pun orang lain tentang pernikahan Rukia dan Ichigo. Sebab satu pertanyaan besar dalam dirinya masih belum bisa Renji jawab.

 _Ikhlaskah aku melepaskan Rukia?_

Renji menghela napas. Ia kembali mengangkat gelasnya, berniat meminum tehnya lagi. Namun sebelum gelas mencapai bibirnya, benda itu sudah direbut orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa-apaan─" kata-katanya mengambang saat melihat siapa yang merebut minumannya. Sebenarnya bukan siapa, melainkan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan orang itulah yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Teh bukan minuman yang ampuh untuk menyembuhkan luka, Renji."

Renji memandang heran wanita di depannya, tak biasanya seorang Matsumoto Rangiku terdengar begitu serius. Wanita itu lebih sering bersikap santai dan cuek, tapi sekarang Rangiku memandangnya dengan serius seolah wanita itu mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Mungkin itu benar, Rangiku memang bisa merasakan lukanya karena wanita itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Malah nasib Rangiku lebih nahas darinya. Orang yang Rangiku cintai pergi untuk selamanya. Setidaknya Renji masih lebih beruntung, Rukianya masih hidup dan tengah berbahagia, meski tanpanya. Ah, itulah bagian yang tak menyenangkan. _Rukia bahagia tanpanya._

"Kusarankan kau minum ini." Rangiku mengulurkan gelas kecil berisi air yang dari baunya Renji kenali adalah _sake._ "Malam ini minumlah sepuasnya, besok bangun dan lupakan semua luka itu. Kita pejuang, Renji. Jangan biarkan satu luka menghancurkan kita. Hidup akan terus berjalan, entah dia ada atau tidak," ujar Rangiku, "Atau dalam kasusmu, dia di sisimu atau tidak."

Renji berdecak, lalu dengan gerak cepat ia mengambil minuman di tangan Rangiku dan menenggaknya habis dalam satu tegukan.

"Itu baru keren."

Rangiku mengangkat botol _sake_ di tangannya tinggi-tinggi kemudian berseru, "Ayo minum!"

"Rangiku-san!" Momo memprotes, tak ingin acara kumpul-kumpul mereka berubah menjadi ajang minum-minum.

"Kita punya sesuatu untuk dirayakan, Momo. Kita harus merayakannya dengan minuman."

"Tapi─" protes Momo terpotong oleh kata-kata Renji.

"Kau hanya cari alasan untuk minum kan Rangiku."

Rangiku tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu saja."

Renji tergelak ketika Rangiku berteriak kepada Shuhei untuk mengambil lebih banyak minuman.

Acara kumpul-kumpul mereka ternyata benar-benar berakhir dengan acara minum-minum, seperti yang seringkali terjadi. Tapi kali ini Renji tak akan memprotes, ia akan menikmati setiap teguk sake yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia akan minum hingga mabuk daan kehilangan kesadaran, lalu besok ketika ia bangun, ia akan melupakan semua lukanya, dan pergi pada Rukia untuk memberi sahabatnya itu ucapan selamat.

.*.

 _ **End of Renji's side**_

.*.

Hola, minna-san. Apa kabar? Ketemu lagi dengan saya di tahun yang baru. Selamat tahun baru. *telat uey* Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang lebih baik bagi kita semua. Sebenarnya, niat awal saya mau ngapdet fic mc saya, tapi gara-gara liat _wedding invitation_ RenRuki, mood bablas dan jadinya malah bikin fic ini.

Buat teman-teman yang temenan sama saya di _facebook_ pasti udah liat undangan versi IchiRuki ini. Untuk yang belum tahu, undangan di bagian awal fic ini merupakan undangan pernikahan RenRuki yang saya ubah-sesuaikan menjadi undangan pernikahan IchiRuki.

Chapter ini saya bikin _Renji's side,_ nanti di chapter selanjutnya akan saya bikin versi Rukia dan Ichigo, juga pesta pernikahan mereka. _See you next chapter!_

 _Deep bow,_

Ann *-*


	2. Rukia's Side

_Kau muncul di jalanku begitu saja_

 _Lalu, menjadi bagian hidupku tanpa diminta_

 _Kau mengubah masa depanku yang tertata rapi_

 _Membuatnya berantakan, mengharuskanku menyusun kembali setiap kepingan, menjadikan dirimu penting dalam setiap bagian_

 _Kau adalah tokoh yang semula tak ada dalam kisahku_

 _Namun sekarang kau adalah pemeran utama dalam cerita kehidupanku_

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Wedding Invitation**

 **by**

 **Ann**

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silahkan berpendapat sendiri).

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca,

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 **Rukia's Side**

.*.

Rukia memandangi amplop putih di tangannya. Perlahan ibu jari kanannya mengelus gambar bunga sakura yang menjadi satu-satunya hiasan di bagian depan amplop polos itu. Di bagian tengah gambar bunga yang diletakkan di sudut kanan bawah amplop itu terdapat inisial namanya dan calon suaminya. Ia sendiri yang membuat sketsa gambarnya. Sebenarnya, gambar awal yang Rukia buat bukanlah bunga sakura, melainkan gambar kelinci kesukaannya, chappy. Tapi setelah menerima penolakan keras dari sang calon suami, akhirnya ia mengganti gambar itu. Yah, bukan sesuatu yang akan ia sesali, karena akhirnya desain undangan pernikahannya malah terlihat elegan. Itu adalah undangan terakhir yang ada padanya, sisa 99 lainnya sudah ia bagikan kepada teman, keluarga, kerabatnya, dan beberapa ada di tangan calon mempelai pria.

Seratus lembar adalah jumlah yang kecil mengingat status keluarga Kuchiki yang merupakan salah satu keluarga terpandang di Soul Society. Namun, Rukia memang sengaja membatasi undangannya. Ia tak menginginkan upacara yang meriah apalagi mewah. Cukup acara sederhana yang khitmad, yang terpenting adalah ikrar yang ia dan pasangannya ucapkan nanti dilakukan dengan sepenuh hati.

Sebentar lagi, ia dan Kurosaki Ichigo akan mengucap janji suci itu. Rukia akan menjadi istri dalam hitungan hari. Status dan kehidupannya akan berubah. Ia akan kerepotan, pekerjaan dan kewajiban seorang istri akan menuntut perhatian yang sama besar, tapi Rukia tahu kehidupan barunya nanti akan menyenangkan, karena ia akan menghabiskannya bersama pria yang sangat dicintainya.

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah pria ke empat yang berhasil masuk dalam kehidupannya, setelah sahabat, kakak angkat, dan seniornya. Namun, satu-satunya yang datang dengan cara yang begitu unik. Pertemuan mereka memang bukanlah kebetulan, tetapi hasil perencanaan matang seseorang. Mereka adalah pion dalam permainan, korban dari konspirasi besar yang hampir menghancurkan dunia shinigami. Orang bisa saja menyebut pertemuan mereka adalah nasib buruk. Namun, bagi Rukia itu adalah takdir.

Pertemuan yang digariskan oleh takdir, begitulah ia menyebut malam perjumpaannya dengan Ichigo. Pedang adalah benda yang mempersatukan mereka, menjadi pondasi awal hubungan mereka.

Rukia tak akan pernah menyesali apa yang ia berikan pada Ichigo malam itu. Semua kekuatan, bahkan nyawanya. Dan, jika ia harus mengulang lagi kejadian malam itu, Rukia akan tetap melakukan hal yang sama, menyuruh Ichigo mengambil kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan keluarga pria itu.

Malam itu adalah saat-saat yang tak akan pernah Rukia lupakan. Sebuah awalan yang membawanya pada hari ini. Setelah melewati semua tawa, tangis, luka, darah, bahkan kematian, akhirnya ia dan Ichigo akan memulai babak baru. Kebahagiaan yang terbit setelah begitu banyak penderitaan.

Rukia bahagia. Seharusnya begitu, dan ia memang sedang bahagia. Namun, ada yang mengganjal. Sesuatu yang membuat kebahagiaannya tak terasa lengkap.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sesuatu yang terasa salah, dan itu adalah Abarai Renji. Wakil kapten divisi 6 itu, membuat kebahagiaannya tak terasa lengkap.

Renji adalah pria pertama yang masuk ke dalam kehidupan Rukia, meski saat itu pria itu masih bocah ingusan, sama seperti Rukia sendiri. Ia berteman dengan Renji karena ia membantu Renji kecil mencuri air. Kehidupan yang Rukia jalani dulu memang tak terlalu baik, ia dan teman-temannya seringkali harus mencuri untuk bertahan hidup, hingga akhirnya ia dan Renji memutuskan untuk mencari kehidupan yang lebih layak dengan menjadi shinigami.

Bagi Rukia, Renji adalah seorang sahabat, teman pertamanya. Meski ada saat-saat di mana pria itu meninggalkannya, tapi posisi pria itu tak akan pernah tergantikan. Renji orang istimewa dalam kehidupan Rukia, seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Karena itulah ia ingin memberikan undangan pernikahannya yang pertama pada pria itu. Ia ingin sahabatnya yang menjadi orang pertama yang tahu tentang pernikahannya.

Rukia begitu semangat menemui Renji yang datang ke rumahnya hari itu. Memang tujuan utama pria itu datang bukanlah untuk menemuinya, melainkan menghadap Kuchiki Byakuya, kakaknya, yang merupakan atasan Renji di divisi 6. Awalnya Rukia berniat menunggu hingga Renji selesai menemui kakaknya. Namun, saat mendengar suara pria itu di pintu masuk, ia menjadi tak sabar dan langsung menarik pria itu ke halaman samping─tempat yang sama dengan tempatnya berada sekarang.

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian sore itu, bahkan jika ia menatap kolam di depannya ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya dan Renji berdiri berhadapan di sana.

 _[flashback]_

" _Yang pertama untukmu." Rukia mengatakannya dengan begitu ceria sambil menyodorkan amplop yang berisi undangan pernikahannya pada Renji._

" _Apa itu?" Renji menumpuk map laporan yang menjadi alasan kedatangan pria itu ke kediaman Kuchiki di tangan kiri, dan mengambil amplop Rukia._

 _Pertanyaan Renji membuat wajah Rukia memanas, hingga menyebabkan semu merah muda merayap di pipinya hingga telinga. Ia tak sanggup memberi jawaban langsung._

" _Buka dan bacalah, maka kau akan tahu. Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya sebelum yang lain, karena kau adalah teman pertamaku."_

 _Ia mengamati kala Renji membuka lidah amplop, pria itu sama sekali tidak memerhatikan hiasan sakura di bagian depan. Rukia sedikit menyayangkan hal itu, karena ia ingin Renji melihat hasil karyanya. Namun, itu hanya hal kecil yang harus Rukia kesampingkan dengan segera, karena ada hal yang lebih tak menyenangkan dari itu. Ekspresi Renji._

 _Rukia tak pernah melihat Renji seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia pernah melihat Renji tertawa, marah, berduka, tapi yang dilihatnya kali ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Rahang pria itu mengeras, tangan yang memegang undangan mengepal sehingga menyebabkan kertas itu lecek, dan mata pria itu terlihat kosong, seolah ada yang sudah mengisap semua kehidupan dari sepasang mata cokelat itu._

" _Renji?" Rukia memanggil nama pria itu dengan pelan. Mata cokelat itu menatapnya penuh dengan kecewa. Ia menelan ludah, di saat yang sama rasanya ada yang meremas jantungnya. Sakit. Karena ia merasa bahwa ia sudah menyakiti Renji, meski ia tak tahu perbuatan atau perkataannya yang mana yang sudah menyakiti sahabatnya itu._

 _Mungkinkah pernikahannya yang menjadi sebab rasa kecewa Renji? Cepat Rukia menghapus pikiran buruk itu. Bukan itu. Pasti bukan itu._

 _Rukia mengambil napas dan kembali bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Lama ia menunggu, namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan._

" _Aku harus menyerahkan laporan pada Kuchiki Taichou."_

 _Satu kalimat, dan pria itu berlalu. Rukia mencoba memanggil pria itu berkali-kali, berusaha mengejar, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dengan tidak sengaja ia menginjak undangan pernikahannya sendiri. Ia membungkuk untuk memungut kertas itu beserta amplopnya, sembari bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang salah._

 _[end of flashback]_

Rukia mendesah. Dua hari sudah berlalu, dua hari yang terasa berat bagi Rukia. Urusan pernikahan sudah menyita pikirannya, ditambah dengan masalahnya dengan Renji, kepalanya benar-benar terasa hampir pecah. Ia butuh penyemangat, seseorang yang bisa mengembalikan senyumnya dalam sekejap, dan orang itu ...

"Merindukanku, eh?"

Suara itu! Segera saja Rukia memutar kepalanya. Iris violetnya melebar.

 _Bagaimana bisa? Aku baru memikirkannya, dan dia langsung muncul di depanku._

Rukia melompat berdiri, beberapa kali ia mengucek matanya untuk memastikan indera penglihatannya bekerja dengan baik, dan memang seperti itu. Yang berdiri di depannya sekarang memang benar pria yang tadi ada di pikirannya. Pria yang dalam beberapa hari ke depan akan menjadi suaminya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pria berambut jingga itu. Keterkejutannya mengalahkan rasa senang yang muncul kala melihat pria itu.

"Untuk menemuimu, memangnya apalagi?" sahut pria itu.

Sebenarnya, yang ingin Rukia lakukan adalah berlari ke arah pria itu dan memeluknya, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya justru: "Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu hari ini aku akan datang. Byakuya yang memanggilku kemari."

Rukia menelengkan kepala. " _Nii-sama_ yang menyuruhmu datang? Kapan? Untuk apa?"

"Uwo, tunggu! Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali. Iya. Kemarin, lewat Renji. Urusan pria. Kau tak perlu tahu."

Rukia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Apa itu? Kau harus menjelaskannya."

"Tidak. Kenapa juga aku harus menjelaskannya padamu? Kalau mau tahu, tanya saja pada Byakuya."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa kau memanggil kakakku dengan begitu tidak sopan? Sebentar lagi dia akan jadi kakak iparmu!"

Ichigo hanya mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Nanti aku akan memanggilnya dengan sopan."

Mata violet Rukia menyipit ke arah Ichigo. "Nanti itu kapan?"

"Nanti, kalau Renji sudah jadi _taichou,_ " jawab Ichigo asal.

Mendengar nama Renji disebut Rukia langsung menghela napas. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, membelakangi calon suaminya.

"Hei, apa seperti ini sikapmu pada calon suamimu?"

Terdengar protes dari pria di belakangnya, tapi Rukia tak mengacuhkannya. Ia kembali menatap amplop di tangannya, lalu mendesah.

"Ada masalah?" Suara itu kini berasal dari samping kiri Rukia.

Ia tak bisa memberi jawaban. Lagipula jawaban apa yang bisa ia berikan, jika sebenarnya ia pun tak mengerti apa yang menjadi masalah. Ia memang memilki dugaan, namun dugaan tidak selalu benar, bukan?

"Apa kau tidak ingin membaginya denganku?" Ichigo kembali bersuara. "Masalah jika dibagi akan terasa lebih ringan. Mungkin tidak langsung selesai, tapi paling tidak membuat perasaan lebih nyaman."

Kepala Rukia tertoleh. Heran mengapa calon suaminya tiba-tiba jadi bijak seperti itu. "Kau terbentur saat melewati _senkaimon_ ya?"

"Apa?!" Ichigo mengernyit tak paham.

"Kau tiba-tiba jadi bijak begitu sih?" ujar Rukia.

Kening Ichigo berkerut. "Heh?! Kau meragukan tingkat intelegensiku ya?"

"Memang dari dulu aku meragukannya," sahut Rukia dengan entengnya.

Kerutan di kening Ichigo semakin tampak, diikuti dengan empat siku yang muncul di sisi kanan dahinya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat Ichigo menjepit leher Rukia dengan lengan, menariknya hingga kepala Rukia berada di depan dada pria itu. Ichigo lalu melepasnya, merebahkan kepala Rukia di atas paha pria itu. Tangan besar pria itu mengelus rambut Rukia, awalnya dengan ragu-ragu, tapi karena Rukia tidak memprotes pria itu melanjutkannya belaian lembut menenangkan.

Jujur saja Rukia menikmati perhatian yang Ichigo berikan padanya. Ichigo memang bukan jenis pria romantis yang akan memberikan bunga atau kata-kata manis, tapi kadang pria itu melakukan hal-hal kecil yang mampu membuatnya merasa dihargai dan dicintai. Seperti yang dilakukan pria itu sekarang. Ketika ia sedang resah, pria itu melakukan hal kecil tapi manis untuk menenangkannya.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menceritakan padaku, apa yang sudah mengganggumu, Nona Kuchiki?"

Rukia tak memberikan jawaban, hanya menyodorkan amplop yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kepada Ichigo.

"Kupikir kau sudah membagi semuanya," kata Ichigo sambil mengambil amplop itu. "Ini untuk siapa?"

"Renji," jawab Rukia pelan.

Ichigo mengernyit. "Kau belum memberikannya? Bukannya kaubilang kalau dia akan dapat undangan pertama? Kenapa kau belum memberikannya?" Pria itu bertanya bertubi-tubi, membuat Rukia ingin menyumpal mulut tunangannya itu dengan _geta_.

Rukia bangun, lalu memelototi Ichigo. "Bisa tidak kaudengarkan aku dulu sebelum bertanya?" Pria itu segera menutup mulut dan mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memberikannya, tapi ..." Ia lalu menceritakan kejadian dua hari lalu pada Ichigo.

Ia berharap Ichigo segera menanggapi setelah ceritanya selesai, tapi yang dilakukan pria itu malah memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Rukia mengerti. Ketika ia hendak bertanya, Ichigo malah merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuberikan kepada orang lain, itu adalah dirimu Rukia." Ichigo berbisik di telinganya.

Rukia tidak mengerti mengapa Ichigo mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia merasakan bahwa pria itu serius dengan kata-katanya. "Siapa juga yang mau diberikan pada orang lain?" sahutnya. "Kalau aku tidak ingin bersamamu, untuk apa aku menerima lamaranmu. _Baka!_ "

"Itulah yang ingin kudengar." Sekarang Ichigo yang terdengar resah.

Rukia memaksa Ichigo melepaskannya, lalu menatap pria itu. "Ichigo, ada apa?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Mau berbohong padaku, hah?" Rukia bersidekap, matanya menyipit pada Ichigo. "Belum menikah saja sudah begini, apalagi setelah menikah nanti. Bisa-bisa─"

"Bisa berjanji padaku satu hal, Rukia?" Ichigo memotong kata-katanya.

Walau bingung dengan sikap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba berubah, Rukia tetap mengangguk─ia merasa harus melakukan itu. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan batalkan pernikahan kita apa pun yang terjadi."

 _Bletak!_

Satu pukulan Rukia hadiahkan kepada Ichigo, tepat di kepala pria itu.

"Sakit! Itu untuk apa, Rukia?"

"Pikir saja sendiri, _Ichigo no baka._ " Rukia membuang muka.

Lama setelahnya mereka berdua hanya diam, sibuk berkelana di alam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara serangga malam dan embusan lembut angin yang menemani kesunyian itu.

Rukia memandangi bulan sabit yang terpantul di kolam ikan koi kakaknya. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Ichigo, pria itu bukannya membantu memecahkan masalah malah menambah beban di kepalanya. Apa sih yang terjadi pada pria itu di dunia manusia? Apa dia terkena syndrom pernikahan, yang membuat pria itu meragukan hubungan mereka menjelang hari-hari pernikahan?

"Maaf." Satu kata itu sukses membuat lamunan Rukia yang sudah berkelana terlalu jauh buyar. "Aku membuat kesalahan dengan meragukanmu."

Rukia tak menjawab.

"Rukia yang kukenal adalah wanita pemberani yang akan memegang teguh janjinya, kalaupun ia memutuskan untuk melanggar janjinya ia akan melakukannya karena alasan yang kuat."

Violet Rukia mendelik marah pada Ichigo. "Apa kau masih berpikir aku akan melanggar janjiku padamu?"

Ichigo meringis. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, aku kan tidak mau patah hati."

Satu pukulan lagi Rukia layangkan ke kepala Ichigo. Awalnya pria itu terlihat akan memprotes, namun urung setelah mendengar kata-kata Rukia. "Kalau kau patah hati, aku juga tahu." Pria itu malah memeluk erat Rukia.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu," sahut Rukia.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya sembari memprotes, "Hei, itu bukan jawaban yang kumau."

"Lalu kau mau jawaban apa?" Rukia memasang wajah _innocent_.

"Aku mau ..." Wajah Ichigo memerah dan pria itu langsung membuang muka untuk menyembunyikannya. "Kau tahu aku ingin mendengar apa, Rukia," ujar pria itu.

Rukia memasang senyum. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kaudengar?"

"Rukia!"

Rukia tak bisa menahan tawa melihat Ichigo yang salah tingkah. Ia masih terkikik saat Ichigo menarik tangannya, dan kini wajahnya berada di depan wajah pria itu. Bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Rukia bisa merasakan embusan napas Ichigo di bibirnya, jantungnya mengentak cepat, penuh antisipasi. Cukup satu gerakan kecil, maka jarak akan terputus, dan ...

"Byakuya akan membunuhku," ucap Ichigo sambil menarik diri.

"Apa?!" Mata Rukia membelalak.

"Dia sudah memperingatiku agar menjauhkan tanganku darimu sebelum pernikahan." Ichigo menarik tangan dari Rukia.

"Eh?" Rukia memandang bingung Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menjaga jarak.

Ichigo tersenyum canggung. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum tidak bisa menahan diri." Pria itu berdiri. "Dan untuk masalah Renji, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Karena dia sama denganku."

"Apa?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Sampai jumpa di hari pernikahan, Rukia." Usai mengatakan itu, Ichigo ber _shunpo_ meninggalkan Rukia. Perkataan Ichigo terdengar membingungkan, tapi di saat yang sama mampu menenangkannya.

 _Besok, semua akan baik-baik saja. Pasti!_

Dan, yang dikatakan Ichigo benar terjadi. Renji menemui Rukia keesokan harinya. Meski terlihat canggung, pria itu mengucapkan selamat, lalu menerima undangan darinya, dan berjanji akan hadir di upacara pernikahan Rukia nanti.

.*.

 _ **End of Rukia's side**_

.*.

Review's review:

 **Haruna Aoi**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Memang sebaiknya Bleach berakhir di fullbring aja. Sisanya abaikan, karena ceritanya berubah jadi nggak jelas. Saya sebenarnya mau mengabaikan ending sebenarnya Bleach dan segala 'pernak-pernik'nya, tapi selalu teringat. Sepertinya emang belon bisa mupon nih.

Hahaha ... saya sekarang emang lama apdet. Mungkin bakal bikin _short story_ dulu beberapa buah bahu ngelanjutin yang MC. Harap bersabar dalam penantian. *halah*

 **Malas login**

yang ITU nggak usah diomongin deh. Makasih dah RnR ya.

Hum, belum bisa diapdet yang western. Ada beberapa scene yang masih harus diperbaiki lagi sih.

 **Ryuuki**

Selamat tahun baru juga buatmu.

Ya, 'seharusnya' Ichigo yang berada di posisi Renji, tapi di sini saya balik. Saya lebih suka bikin Renji yang _broken heart_ sih daripada Ichigo. *plak!*

IR adalah _real couple,_ menurut saya, meski menurut yang bikin nggak seperti itu.

Novel itu emang bikin sakit hati. Hebat banget TK bisa bikin fans IR patah hati berkali-kali.

Yup. Rukia cantik banget, tapi ekspresinya sedih sekali.

Makasih udah RnR dan ngasih semangat ya.

 **Permen Lemon**

Eh? Saya gantiin TK? Wkwkwk ... ntar Bleach berubah jadi _romance storty_ dums.

Makasih dah RnR.

.*.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca chapter ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Sign,

Ann *-*


	3. Ichigo's Side

_Kau masuk ke dalam kehidupanku dengan cara yang aneh, hampir mustahil_

 _Lalu, kehidupanku berubah dalam sekejap_

 _Kau mengubah hari-hariku yang semula tenang_

 _Menjadikannya penuh tantangan_

 _Aku belajar karenamu, aku berusaha karenamu, dan akhirnya menjadi kuat karenamu_

 _Kau semula adalah entitas asing, namun kini kau menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku_

 _Kisah ini bermula bersamamu, pun harus berakhir bersamamu_

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Wedding Invitation**

 **by**

 **Ann**

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silahkan berpendapat sendiri).

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca,

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 **Ichigo's Side**

.*.

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang membahagiakan. Ichigo memulainya dengan perasaan senang di pagi hari, dengan penuh semangat berangkat ke kantornya untuk bekerja. Ia menangani kasus-kasus dengan efisien seperti biasanya, namun tak menerima kasus baru karena firma tempatnya bekerja sudah tahu bahwa ia tak bisa melakukannya dalam sebulan ke depan. Ia sudah mengajukan cuti yang akan diambil dua minggu lagi, dan sudah disetujui atasannya. Itulah sebabnya tak ada kasus baru yang diantarkan ke mejanya hari ini, selama dua minggu ke depan ia hanya akan fokus untuk mengerjakan kasus-kasus yang sudah diterima sebelumnya; kasus perceraian yang melibatkan perebutan hak asuh anak, perebutan hak tanah, pembagian warisan. Tiga kasus untuk diselesaikan selama dua minggu, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa bebas dan fokus menghadapi hari pernikahannya.

Namun, hari yang membahagiakan bisa saja menjadi hari yang buruk pada akhirnya. Dengan keruwetan berkas-berkas, klien yang cerewet, persidangan yang ditangguhkan, lalu pertemuan yang kacau dengan teman-teman SMA. Yah, sebenarnya pertemuan Ichigo dengan teman-teman SMAnya tidak sekacau itu. Awalnya semua berjalan baik; mereka berkumpul, saling bercerita tentang kegiatan masing-masing, kemudian mengenang masa lalu. Percakapan mengalir dengan lancar, diselingi candaan dan tawa, hingga akhirnya Ichigo berdiri dan membuat pengumuman.

"Teman-teman, tolong dengarkan aku sebentar. Aku ingin memberitahu kalian sebuah kabar baik."

Semua orang diam, mendengarkan dengan saksama apa yang dikatakan Ichigo.

"Aku ingin mengundang kalian ke resepsi pernikahanku tanggal 19 Februari nanti."

Satu ...

Dua ...

Tiga ...

Kehening bertahan hingga tiga detik. Kemudian ledakan terjadi, masing-masing orang di ruangan VIP restoran Jepang yang sengaja disewa sebagai tempat reuni, memberi reaksi beragam. Ada yang kegirangan dan langsung memberi selamat pada Ichigo, ada pula yang syok karena terkejut, ada yang mengangkat gelas sambil meneriakkan ucapan selamat, tetapi ada pula yang terlihat merana karena dirinya belum mendapatkan keberuntungan yang sama. Namun, yang menjadi perhatian khusus Ichigo adalah teman-teman karibnya yang tak terlihat senang dengan berita itu. Mereka tak antusias seperti yang lain, bahkan Chad diam saja, lalu ada Tatsuki dan Ishida yang tampak marah. Ketiganya tak seperti Inoue Orihime yang memberinya selamat dengan senyum lebar, meski entah bagaimana suara gadis itu terdengar bergetar dan matanya terlihat sendu.

"Selamat, Kurosaki-kun. Kuharap kau berbahagia dengan Kuchiki-san."

"Terima kasih, Inoue. Kau harus datang ke pernikahanku, Rukia akan sangat senang."

"Tentu saja."

Bersamaan jawaban Inoue itu, Ishida memundurkan kursi dan berdiri. Sebelum pergi, mata biru di balik kacamata _frameless_ itu menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Hey, Ishida!" Ichigo berlari hendak menyusul Ishida, namun langkahnya ditahan teman-teman yang memberinya selamat.

Untuk sesaat Ishida terlupakan, dan acara reuni berubah menjadi pesta. Bir dan _sake_ dipesan secara berlebihan. Beberapa teman Ichigo bahkan tak bisa pulang sendiri karena terlalu mabuk. Inoue salah satunya, gadis itu mabuk. Ichigo berdiri di sisi jalan, berusaha menyetop taksi untuk mengantar Inoue pulang, sementara Chad dan Tatsuki berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh Inoue yang limbung. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan taksi, Ichigo berbalik.

"Taksinya sudah ada," ujarnya.

Tatsuki hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, sedang Chad bergegas mendekati taksi berwarna kuning-hitam itu dan membuka pintu bagian belakang. Ichigo berusaha membantu Tatsuki memapah Inoue ke taksi, namun dengan kasar Tatsuki menepis tangannya.

"Hime tak membutuhkan perhatianmu," ujar Tatsuki sengit.

Ichigo berjengit. Tak biasanya Tatsuki sekasar ini dengannya. Tatsuki adalah teman masa kecilnya, dan selama ini hubungan mereka baik, setidaknya sampai malam ini. "Ada apa sih denganmu? Aku hanya berusaha membantu," katanya bingung.

"Simpan saja bantuan itu untuk Kuchiki, biar aku yang mengurus Hime," sahut Tatsuki.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Aku berusaha bersikap baik dan yang kau lakukan─"

"Berisik!" Suara itu berasal dari Inoue. Gadis cantik itu menoleh pada Ichigo, menatapnya dengan mata cokelat yang besar.

"Kurosaki-kun ... _hik!_ " Inoue melepaskan diri dari Tatsuki dan menghampiri Ichigo. Badan Inoue terhuyung ketika melakukan itu, Ichigo segera meraih lengan gadis itu agar tidak jatuh mencium jalan. Tangan gadis itu bergerak-gerak, seolah ingin memeluk Ichigo, tapi kemudian tertahan di lengan atas Ichigo, berpegangan pada mantelnya. "Kau tahu, _hik!_... aku ingin mengucapkan selamat dengan tulus ... hik! Aku ingin ... _hik!_ ... merasa ikut senang tentang pernikahanmu dengan Kuchiki ... _hik!_ ... tapi ... _hik!_ ... aku tak bisa ..." Air mata Inoue berderai. "Aku tak bisa! Aku tak bisa! AKU TAK BISA!" Gadis itu berteriak. "Aku benar-benar jahat, ya kan? Aku jahat! Gadis jahat yang tidak bisa dengan tulus mengucapkan selamat padamu! _Hik!_ Aku jahat!"

"Orihime, hentikan." Tatsuki berusaha menarik tangan Inoue, sementara Ichigo hanya bisa diam mematung mendengar perkataan Inoue. Namun, Inoue bergeming. Gadis itu menampik tangan Tatsuki, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tolong ... jangan membenciku ... _hik!_ Kurosaki-kun. Setidaknya ... _hik!_... jika kau tak bisa mencintaiku, jangan membenciku ... _hik!_ Aku tak akan sanggup menanggungnya jika kau membenciku." Inoue jatuh ke dada Ichigo. "Jangan membenciku ...," bisik gadis itu sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

Dengan sigap Chad menopang tubuh Inoue, karena Ichigo tak bergeming, lalu memapahnya masuk ke taksi. Tatsuki segera mengikuti tanpa mengatakan apa pun pada Ichigo.

Taksi berderu meninggalkan Ichigo, yang hanya bisa menatap kosong taksi yang menjauh. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

 _Setidaknya jika kau tak bisa mencintaiku, jangan membenciku._

Itu artinya ... Ichigo tak bisa mengerti arti kalimat itu, tak mau mengerti, takut untuk mengerti.

"Ichigo."

Kepala Ichigo tertoleh ke arah suara. Chad berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, rupanya dia tak ikut naik taksi bersama Inoue dan Tatsuki.

"Yang terjadi tadi ... sebenarnya─"

Ichigo mengangkat tangan, menghentikan kata-kata Chad sebelum selesai. Lalu tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, ia melangkah pergi. Ia tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apa pun. Tak ingin mendengar kenyataan bahwa selama ini ia sudah menjadi orang yang begitu jahat karena tak menyadari yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Ichigo melangkah melewati taman yang sepi, satu blok lagi gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal akan terlihat. Biasanya, Ichigo akan bergegas pulang karena sekarang sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. Artinya, sebuah pesan yang diantar kupu-kupu pengantar pesan pasti sudah diletakkan dengan manis di meja samping tempat tidur. Pesan itu dikirim dari dunia yang berbeda oleh gadis yang amat dicintainya, Rukia.

Ia akan membaca tulisan tangan─biasanya juga disertai gambar─Rukia, tersenyum atau mengernyit dengan cerita gadis itu tentang hari yang dilaluinya. Lalu ia akan menuliskan balasan, menitipkan pesan pada sang kupu-kupu sebelum ia tidur. Itu adalah rutinitas malam Ichigo. Namun, malam ini ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Lagi pula ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia tulis dalam pesannya. Tak mungkin jika ia menulis: _Ternyata selama ini Inoue mencintaiku._ Mustahil! Membeberkan hal itu pada Rukia akan menyakiti wanita itu. Rukia dan Inoue berteman, dan Ichigo tahu Rukia menganggap penting hal itu sehingga dia akan merasa bersalah jika mengetahui kenyataan itu.

Kenyataan yang juga membuatnya merasa bersalah dan bodoh. Ya, bodoh atau mungkin bisa disebut ketidakpekaan, karena selama bertahun-tahun tidak menyadari perasaan Inoue. Bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya pun tahu, hanya dirinya yang tidak.

Ichigo baru melewati taman ketika ada sosok muncul dari balik bayang-bayang. Ia bersiaga, matanya menyipit ke arah sosok itu dengan curiga. Kecurigaan yang tak bertahan lama karena ia mengenali sosok itu. Ishida Uryuu.

Ia baru akan menyapa Ishida, ketika pria itu menghampirinya dengan kecepatan kilat dan menghadiahi rahang kirinya dengan bogem mentah. Ichigo tersungkur di atas jalan dengan ujung bibir yang mengeluarkan darah. Mata madunya menyala marah, tapi seketika amarah itu surut saat ia melihat mata Ishida. Mata itu terlihat menderita. Kini, ia bisa memahaminya. Inoue, Ishida, keduanya menyimpan cinta dan luka yang sama. Inoue kepadanya, dan Ishida kepada Inoue.

Ironis. Ah, andai saja panah cinta Inoue berbalik dan mengarah pada Ishida, maka malam ini Ichigo tak akan tersungkur di tanah dengan lebam di pipinya.

Ichigo berusaha berdiri, sementara Ishida tak bergerak sedikit pun untuk membantu. "Aku tahu alasan di balik tinju itu." Ia buka suara setelah tingginya setara dengan Ishida.

Mata di balik kacamata _frameless_ itu menyipit ke arahnya. "Benarkah? Bagaimana kau tahu? Seseorang mengatakannya padamu? Pasti begitu, kau tidak mungkin menyadarinya sendiri." Kata-kata itu dilontarkan dengan dingin, seolah ingin menyatakan dengan jelas kebodohan Ichigo.

"Ya, Inoue yang mengatakannya padaku." Jawaban Ichigo mengusik ketenangan Ishida.

Sorot mata Ishida menunjukkan keterkejutan. "Tidak mungkin!" ujarnya. "Selama ini dia diam, lalu kenapa─"

"Mabuk cenderung membuat seseorang menjadi lebih jujur, dan menyatakan perasaan lebih jelas daripada ketika sadar," jelas Ichigo sebelum diminta.

"Dia mabuk?" Ishida menghela napas. "Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya tadi."

"Kau seharusnya menjaganya," sahut Ichigo.

Mata Ishida nyalang ke arah Ichigo, tangan pria itu mencengkeram kelepak jas Ichigo. "Harusnya kau yang melakukan itu."

"Tidak. Itu bukan kewajibanku," jawab Ichigo.

"Bukankah kau memiliki nama yang berarti penjaga, seharusnya kau─"

Ichigo merenggut tangan Ishida, mendorng pria itu hingga mereka berjarak selangkah. "Aku memang bodoh tidak menyadarinya selama ini, tapi kau tak bisa menyalahkanku. Hatiku memang tidak mengarah padanya. Aku tidak mencintai Inoue. Itulah kenyataannya!"

Ishida tertegun. Kelihatannya, teriakan Ichigo menyadarkan pria itu. "Kau ..."

"Aku tahu, aku sudah menyakiti Inoue. Aku merasa bersalah untuk itu, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hatiku sudah kuberikan untuk orang lain."

"Kau benar," Ishida berbisik. "Tapi kau tetap pantas menerima tinju itu."

Ichigo menyapu setitik darah dari ujung bibirnya. "Ya, kurasa begitu," sahutnya dengan kedikan bahu tak acuh.

"Dan kuharap Abarai juga melakukan hal yang sama," kata Ishida.

Ichigo mengernyit. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Ishida mendengus. "Sudah pasti kau tidak tahu."

"Hoi, bicara yang jelas!" desak Ichigo.

"Dia sama denganku. Sisanya, pahamilah sendiri," sahut Ishida seraya berlalu.

Dan hari yang semula Ichigo kira membahagiakan itu, berakhir dengan buruk. Yah, tidak benar-benar buruk, hanya dipenuhi dengan pengungkapan kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

.*.

Pesan itu muncul keesokan harinya. Hanya satu kalimat pendek yang membuat Ichigo menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan mendatangi toko Urahara, dan meminta pria itu membukakan pintu ke Seireitei. Padahal seharusnya si pengirim pesan yang membukakan Senkaimon untuknya, tapi ia tak bisa mengharapkan itu, terlebih dari seorang Kuchiki Byakuya. Pria itu tak akan pernah mempermudah jalan Ichigo untuk datang ke Seireitei, bahkan mungkin mempersulitnya, mengingat sampai kini kakak angkat Rukia itu tidak sepenuhnya memberi restu atas pernikahannya dengan Rukia.

Namun, sekarang bukan Byakuya yang menjadi pikiran Ichigo. Memang ia bertanya-tanya tujuan pemanggilannya oleh pria itu, tapi hal itu tak seberapa menggelisahkan dibanding apa yang dikatakan Ishida tentang Renji semalam. Butuh waktu berjam-jam berpikir, menelaah, dan mencerna bagi Ichigo sebelum akhirnya ia memahami maksud perkataan Ishida.

Lagi. Ia harus berhadapan dengan kenyataan yang tak menyenangkan. Tapi semua harus dituntaskan. Benar-benar dijernihkan sebelum ia mengucap janji sehidup semati dengan Rukia.

Angin musim dingin membuat Ichigo begidik, pakaiannya yang tipis tak bisa melindunginya dari udara dingin, ketika ia ber _shunpo_ dari atap rumah satu ke atap rumah lainnya. Tujuannya adalah barak divisi 6. Sudah diputuskan─lewat perdebatan lebih dari satu jam dengan dirinya sendiri─kalau ia akan menemui Renji, meski resikonya adalah mendapat satu bogem mentah lagi. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu pada Renji.

Ichigo sudah sampai di barak divisi 6. Langsung masuk ke ruangan yang diyakininya adalah milik Renji, karena sebelumnya ia sudah pernah ke sana.

"Yo, Renji!"

Renji yang tengah mengurusi berkas-berkas di meja terperanjat dengan sapaan tiba-tiba itu. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Ichigo? Bukankah seharusnya kau menemui _Taichou_?"

"Byakuya bisa menunggu. Aku ingin menemuimu lebih dulu," jawab Ichigo.

Renji memutar mata, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan itu pada _Taichou_."

"Itulah sebabnya dia tidak terlalu menyukaiku," sahut Ichigo.

Mata cokelat Renji mengarah padanya penuh tanya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Pria itu memberi isyarat pada luka di bibir Ichigo beserta lebam di pipinya. "Kau dihajar hollow ya?"

Ichigo mengedikkan bahu. "Quincy," sahutnya.

Mata Renji menyipit. "Apa─"

Ichigo segera mengangkat tangan, menenangkan kawannya itu. "Tenang! Tidak akan ada perang lagi. Ini hanya perkelahian pribadi."

Mulut Renji membentuk huruf O, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Dengan?"

"Ishida," aku Ichigo tanpa menyembunyikan apa pun.

Renji menyeringai. "Wah, kusangka pertarungan kalian yang terakhir sudah menyelesaikan segalanya. Ternyata masih ada yang tertinggal. Kuharap kali ini hasilnya seimbang."

Teringat kejadian semalam, Ichigo tak jelas siapa yang menang dan kalah. Bahkan yang terjadi, tidak bisa dikatakan pertarungan karena hanya ada satu pukulan. "Entahlah," akhirnya ia berkomentar.

"Aku jadi penasaran pada apa yang terjadi." Renji meletakkan pena, menumpuk kertas-kertas, kemudian menghampiri Ichigo. "Apa kira-kira masalah pribadi yang kira-kira membuat kalian berkelahi?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Ichigo kesal. "Lagi pula tujuanku ke sini bukan untuk curhat."

Sebelah alis Renji naik. "Lalu?"

Ichigo memberi isyarat agar Renji mengikutinya, dan pria itu mengerti. Mereka berdua ber _shunpo,_ awalnya hanya beriringan melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain, lalu entah mengapa hal itu berubah menjadi sebuah kompetisi adu cepat, hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai lapangan berumput yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon menjulang di saat yang bersamaan.

"Jadi, yang tadi itu untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo.

Renji hanya mengedikkan bahu, tak menjawab.

"Kau sepertinya ingin sekali mengalahkanku," tambah Ichigo.

"Nyatanya, tidak bisa. Kau pemenangnya," sahut Renji setengah dari kata-kata itu mengisyaratkan hal lain.

Ichigo memahami itu. Ia tak perlu bertanya lagi. Semua sudah jelas. Perasaan Renji tergambar jelas di mimik wajah pria itu. "Ternyata kau benar-benar mencintainya."

Seketika kepala merah itu tertoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang nyata. "A-apa maksudmu?" Renji berusaha mengelak, tapi terlambat. Ichigo sudah tahu dan tak berniat menutupinya.

Ichigo menarik napas panjang, meluruskan punggungnya, kemudian membungkuk dalam di depan Renji. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu," ucap Ichigo. "Andai aku tahu sebelumnya bahwa kau mencintai Rukia. Aku─"

Selama beberapa saat keheningan menemani mereka. Ichigo masih membungkuk dengan kalimat yang tak mampu diselesaikannya. Ia bingung memilah kata.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tahu?" Renji yang pertama bersuara setelah keheningan panjang itu. "Apa kau akan mundur dan menyerahkannya padaku."

"Tentu saja tidak. Sialan!" Ichigo menegakkan tubuh. "Aku tak akan menyerahkannya pada siapa pun, termasuk pada teman masa kecilnya. Rukia memilihku, itu kenyataannya."

Terdengar helaan napas dari Renji. "Ya, dia memilihmu. Dan aku yakin kau sangat mensyukuri hal itu."

"Ya, aku sangat bersyukur karenanya," sahut Ichigo. "Tapi aku juga merasa bersalah padamu."

"Ah, itu bisa diperbaiki."

"Maksu─"

Tinju melayang ke rahang kiri Ichigo, membuat tubuhnya oleng lalu jatuh ke atas rerumputan. "Kau!"

"Balasan untuk merebut gadis yang kucintai," kata Renji. "Dan kau akan mendapatkannya lagi jika kau menyakiti Rukia. Ingat itu." Setelah mengatakan itu Renji pergi, menghilang bersama desau angin yang menyapu rumput di sekitar tubuh Ichigo.

Lagi. Satu luka mendarat di pipi Ichigo. Tapi bukannya marah, Ichigo justru merasa lega. Sekarang ia bisa tenang menemui Byakuya kemudian melepas rindu dengan kekasihnya.

.*.

 _ **End of Ichigo's side**_

.*.

Review's review:

(Semua review saya balas di sini karena kuota inet yang terbatas)

 **Hazuna**

Halo, Hazuna. Makasih dah mampir di fanfik saya dan untuk reviewnya.

Pernak-pernik tentang 'itu' sulit dilupakan, namun bisa dikesampingkan.

Udah lanjut nih.

 **Haruna Aoi**

Wkwkwk ... sepertinya Rukia dan Ichigo sama-sama nggak peka.

Untuk kali ini Ichigo terpaksa nurut sama Byakuya, daripada nggak dibolehin nikah sama neng Rukia.

ps: keputusan yang bagus, seharusnya saya juga kayak gitu biar nggak terlalu sakit hati. :'(

 **Guest**

Halo, makasih dah RnR ya.

Ah, soal itu ya. Yang saya maksudkan adalah sampul novel Bleach (lupa judulnya) yang menceritakan tentang pernikahan RenRuki.

 **Naruzhea AiChi**

Makasih dan RnR, Ai-san.

Abaikan semua kabar nggak enak, dan tetap cintai IchiRuki. =D

 **Kuromizukou Ryuuki**

Iya, ada.

Yup. Saya masih tetap berusaha nulis meski dengan tertatih-tatih.

Makasih dah RnR, dan juga buat semangatnya.

Makasih dah RnR ya, dan tentunya buat semangatnya juga. Fighting!

 **Permen Lemon**

Abis Bleach tamat saya belum baca manga baru, kecuali ngelanjutin manga yang sebelumnya dah saya baca. Rasanya masih sulit ngebuka hati buat manga baru, apalagi shonen, takut kena PHP.

Chap 3 sudah ada tapi Ichigo side, nanti di chap terakhir baru acara pernikahan. 😊

.*.

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah ngikutin fanfik ini. Semoga terhibur.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	4. The Wedding

_Setelah semua yang mereka lalui, kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang pantas didapatkan._

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 **Wedding Invitation**

 **by**

 **Ann**

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita), typos, gaje (silakan berpendapat sendiri)

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca,

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 **The Wedding**

.*.

 **Byakuya**

Rukia mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Membawanya ke hari di mana Byakuya melihat Hisana memakai _shiromuku─_ kimono putih, dan _tsuno kakushi─_ kerudung putih. Gadis itu sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya, bahkan ketengangan yang tampak di wajah mereka pun serupa. Tapi mereka adalah orang yang berbeda. Rukia telah melalui berbagai macam hal untuk mencapai hari ini, ketika gadis itu berdiri dalam balutan pakaian pengantin, siap menjalani kehidupan baru dengan lelaki pilihannya.

Jujur saja, Byakuya masih belum bisa menerima lelaki pilihan Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigo bukanlah lelaki yang pantas mendapatkan adik angkatnya. Lelaki itu berangasan, sama sekali tidak santun, dan yang terpenting lelaki itu akan membawa Rukia jauh darinya. Mungkin bagian terakhir menjadi alasan paling berat yang membuat Byakuya enggan melepas adiknya menikah dengan pria itu. Ia tak ingin jauh dari Rukia. Jika bersama Ichigo, Rukia akan menghabiskan setengah waktunya di dunia manusia. Hal itu akan membuatnya kurang leluasa menemui Rukia. Meskipun memiliki banyak alasan untuk keberatan, pada akhirnya ia tetap memberi restu, karena Byakuya tahu─walau enggan mengakui─kebahagiaan Rukia terletak pada lelaki itu.

" _Nii-sama._ "

Rukia melangkah mendekati Byakuya dengan langkah pelan, berdiri di sisinya seraya tersenyum, lalu gadis itu menangkupkan tangan di depan foto yang tengah Byakuya pandangi tadi. Setelah semenit penuh memanjatkan doa, pandangan Rukia kembali padanya.

"Apa yang kaukatakan pada kakakmu?"

"Terima kasih. Itu yang kukatakan pada _Nee-san._ "

Byakuya memandangi potret Hisana. Ingatan tentang istri tercintanya masih terpatri jelas dalam ingatan. "Apa kau tak pernah membencinya karena meninggalkanmu sendirian?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih. Kenyataan bahwa Hisana sudah meninggalkan Rukia untuk bertahan hidup sendirian merupakan sesuatu yang tak dapat diubah, bahkan istrinya menyesali hal itu sepanjang hidup.

Rukia mengangguk. "Aku tak ingat apa pernah benar-benar membencinya atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas sekarang aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada _Nee-san._ Karena berkat _Nee-san_ aku memiliki kakak seperti _Nii-sama._ _Nii-sama_ adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

Byakuya terdiam. Tak menyangka kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut adik angkatnya, sebab selama ini ia merasa tidak menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Rukia. Bahkan ia pernah menjadi kakak yang sangat buruk dengan membiarkan Rukia hampir dieksekusi tanpa memberi pembelaan sedikit pun, hanya demi menjaga kehormatan nama Kuchiki.

"Aku bukanlah kakak yang baik," akunya kemudian.

"Aku pun bukan adik yang baik," Rukia menimpali, "Aku sering membuat kesalahan, bahkan pernah membuat _Nii-sama_ dalam posisi sulit."

"Aku sendiri yang menempatkan diri dalam posisi itu," ujar Byakuya.

"Karena permintaan _Nee-san,_ " sahut Rukia.

Pernyataan gadis itu benar. Semua ini berawal dari permintaan Hisana. Byakuya mencari Rukia, kemudian menjadikan gadis itu bagian keluarga Kuchiki, semua ia lakukan demi mewujudkan keinginan terakhir mendiang istrinya. Tapi dalam seiring berjalan waktu, kasih sayang itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya, dan kini Rukia menjadi bagian penting dalam kehidupan Byakuya.

" _Nii-sama._ " Panggilan itu menarik Byakuya dari lamunan. Rukia yang tampak begitu menawan dalam balutan _shiromuku_ tersenyum, lalu mengambil jarak darinya, kemudian membungkuk dalam penuh penghormatan. "Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah _Nii-sama_ lakukan untukku selama ini, sampai kapan pun aku tak akan bisa membalasnya."

Senyum perlahan terbit di bibir Byakuya. Mungkin ia tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi di dalam hatinya tersimpan kasih sayang yang amat besar untuk Rukia. Dulu, sekarang, dan nanti, ia akan tetap menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Satu hal yang ia janjikan, jika nanti bukan kebahagiaan yang diberikan Kurosaki Ichigo pada Rukia, maka ia sendiri yang akan membawa Rukia pulang. Karena sampai kapan pun mansion Kuchiki akan selalu menjadi rumah bagi Rukia.

 _Hisana, aku sudah memenuhi janjiku. Sekarang, akan kubiarkan lelaki itu mencoba memenuhi janjinya padaku._

.*.

 **Isshin**

Pernikahan adalah perihal menemukan seseorang yang tepat, yang akan menjadi kawan hidup hingga masa tua datang, yang akan berbagi suka dan duka. Isshin menemukan orang itu, menikahinya, dan berbagi tahun-tahun penuh tangis dan tawa bersama. Sayang, pernikahan itu berakhir dengan cepat. Ia berpisah dari wanita itu dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Istrinya, Masaki, meninggal ketika melindungi seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam kehidupan mereka. Namun, tak ada penyesalan akan kepergian itu. Jika posisinya ditukar dengan Masaki, Isshin pun akan melakukan hal sama. Ia akan melindungi putranya meski harus mengorbankan nyawa.

Mengenai pernikahan, Isshin tak bisa berkomentar banyak, apalagi memberi wejangan bagi si sulung. Ia tak menjalani pernikahan hingga sekian puluh tahun, pengalamannya bisa dikatakan minim. Namun, dari pengalaman yang sedikit itu, ia tahu bahwa kehidupan pernikahan harus didasari dengan kepercayaan, saling mengerti, dan cinta. Ya, tentu saja cinta memiliki peranan penting dalam sebuah hubungan. Tanpa cinta atau kasih sayang, kehidupan rumah tangga hanyalah rumah tanpa isi. Tak bermakna. Karena itu, ia sangat bersyukur Ichigo menemukan seseorang yang dicintai, bahkan berhasil menjadikan gadis itu calon istrinya. Kebahagiaan anak adalah kebahagiaan orangtua, begitulah adanya. Meski terkadang anak-anak tidak menyadari, tapi setiap orangtua yang mencintai anaknya merasakan itu.

Hari ini, ketika Isshin melihat Ichigo dalam balutan _hakama_ hitam mempelai pria, ia benar-benar senang, bahkan langsung memeluk si sulung. Meski setelah itu ia harus menerima tendangan maut Ichigo. Ah, dari dulu Ichigo memang suka menendang, berteriak padanya, juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'oyaji'._ Isshin tidak menyalahkan anaknya untuk semua itu. Ia tahu pola asuhnyalah yang membuat Ichigo tak memahami sopan santun, terutama kepadanya. Terkadang, ia berpikir jika Masaki masih hidup semua akan berbeda. Baik kehidupannya maupun kehidupan anak-anaknya. Sudahlah, masa lalu biar menjadi masa lalu. Satu yang patut disyukuri sekarang adalah Ichigo menemukan gadis yang benar-benar baik sebagai pasangan.

Isshin tak memiliki keluhan tentang calon menantunya yang sebentar lagi akan benar-benar menjadi menantunya, Rukia. Gadis itu adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Cantik dari luar maupun dalam, bertata krama dan memiliki sopan santun, pandai memasak, pemberani, dan juga kuat. Lalu bagian terpenting dari gadis itu adalah Rukia mampu menjadi penyemangat bagi Ichigo. Gadis itu tak sekadar bergantung pada Ichigo, Rukia pemberi kekuatan, seseorang yang mampu membangkitkan semangat juang Ichigo ketika semangat itu jatuh ke dasar yang paling dalam. Rukia adalah gadis yang paling sempurna bagi Ichigo. Meski orang lain tak berpendapat sama, Isshin akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Bahkan bisa jadi dirinya lebih gugup daripada Ichigo ketika prosesi pernikahan dimulai.

Jantung Isshin mengentak cepat ketika sumpah pernikahan itu diucapkan oleh Ichigo. Ia berharap si sulung tak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun, karena pengucapan sumpah dari pengantin pria kepada pengantin wanita adalah bagian terpenting dari rangkaian upacara pernikahan yang harus dilalui pasangan pengantin. Ichigo memang sudah berlatih mengucapkan sumpah itu, dan ketika ia mendengarnya─yang dilakukan dengan diam-diam─Ichigo terdengar lancar dan yakin. Tapi di hari H bisa saja terjadi kesalahan, terutama jika Ichigo terlalu gugup sehingga melakukan kesalahan.

Nyatanya, tidak ada kesalahan dalam pengucapan sumpah itu. Hanya ada jeda sesaat di bagian tengah yang dilakukan Ichigo, selebihnya berjalan lancar. Begitupun ketika Ichigo dan Rukia mengucap janji nikah di depan Tuhan. Rangkaian _Kekkon Shiki─_ upacara pernikahan tradisional Jepang─tersebut berjalan dengan khidmat.

Akhirnya Rukia benar-benar menjadi putri ketiga keluarga Kurosaki. Sebuah hubungan yang tak didasari dengan darah, tapi dengan ikatan sakral yang mempersatukan dua insan yang saling mencintai.

 _Kuharap kau melihat ini, Masaki. Putramu akan memulai kehidupan barunya hari ini._

.*.

 **Renji**

Kata orang tidak ada akhir dari cinta. Itu pendapat yang keliru. Nyatanya, Renji kini menapaki akhir dari kisah cintanya. Namun, ini diakhiri dengan senyum. Dengan sebuah doa agar gadis yang pernah dicintainya mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama lelaki yang menjadi pilihan gadis itu. Merelakan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika tak ada lagi kemungkinan untuk memiliki.

Rukia terlihat bahagia di sana, mengikuti rangkaian upacara hingga akhirnya gadis itu sah menjadi istri. Dan Ichigo, pria itu terlihat dan terdengar begitu yakin ketika mengucap sumpah pernikahan. Rasanya, Renji tak pernah melihat Ichigo seyakin itu sebelumnya. Itu merupakan hal yang bagus, karena artinya ia tak melepaskan Rukia kepada orang yang salah. Rukia akan mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat menyayangi, melindungi, dan membahagiakan gadis itu.

Ia tak punya keluhan, bahkan rasanya tak pantas jika ia mengeluh. Karena pada hakikatnya hati memiliki cara tersendiri untuk memilih, dan ketika pilihan itu tak jatuh padanya, apa boleh buat. Ia tak mesti menjadi egois dengan memaksakan keinginannya terpenuhi. Ah, mungkin ia memang harus mengeluh. Karena Rukia mendaulatnya untuk menemani gadis itu─maksudnya wanita itu─pergi ke acara resepsi kedua yang diadakan di dunia manusia. Itu benar-benar keterlaluan, bukan? Ia sudah menghadiri resepsi di kediaman Kuchiki, sekarang ia pun harus mengikuti resepsi kedua. Ia tak memiliki hati sekuat baja sehingga mampu menahan sakit lebih lama lagi. Hum, bisa jadi ia memang memilikinya, karena sekarang ia menemani pasangan pengantin baru itu melewati _senkaimon._

"Apa kau tidak bisa mendarat dengan lebih anggun?"

Omelan Rukia tak ditujukan untuk Renji, melainkan bagi si pemilik rambut sewarna jeruk matang yang hampir saja mencium tanah ketika melakukan pendaratan di sebuah tanah lapang.

"Apa yang salah, Rukia? Yang penting mendarat dengan selamat." Si pria menyahut dengan sebal. "Lagi pula kenapa _senkaimon_ -nya harus di atas langit sih? Apa tidak bisa diletakkan di tempat yang lebih nyaman? Atau langsung ke tempat acara, jadi kita tidak repot-repot pergi ke sana."

"Jangan salahkan _senkaimon_ , kau saja yang tak bisa bergerak dengan anggun. Lagi pula, kita tak bisa langsung ke tempat resepsi. Kita harus pulang dulu untuk berganti pakaian. Memangnya kau mau datang ke resepsi dengan seragam _shinigami_?" ujar Rukia.

Ichigo mendengus. "Ya, ya, ya, aku memang tidak anggun."

"Kau harus belajar keanggunan dari _Nii-sama_ ," Rukia menimpali.

"Tidak. Jangan harap aku mau belajar dari Byaku─"

 _Bletak!_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di puncak kepala Ichigo, diikuti peringatan keras dari Rukia, "Berhenti memanggil kakakku dengan tidak sopan, Ichigo!"

"Tapi─"

"Kau sudah berjanji."

Renji mengamati ketika perdebatan itu dimenangkan Rukia dengan mudah. Ichigo tidak bisa melawan, atau mungkin tidak ingin melawan. Apa pun itu, Renji bisa membayangkan bagaimana hari-hari yang akan dilalui pasangan itu. Penuh perdebatan, pertentangan, bahkan mungkin perkelahian hanya untuk hal-hal kecil. Tapi di situlah keunikan hubungan mereka. Meski selalu bertengkar, mereka saling memahami.

Merelakan memang menyakitkan. Tetapi, merelakan terkadang juga melegakan. Memberi kesempatan untuk melangkah maju, demi menapaki masa depan yang lebih baik. Jadi, itulah yang Renji lakukan, merelakan untuk melegakan hati. Untuk memberi diri sendiri kesempatan menemukan seseorang yang mampu mengisi ruang kosong di bilik istimewa hatinya.

.*.

 **Orihime**

Hal paling menyedihkan dari patah hati bukanlah patah hati itu sendiri, melainkan tatapan penuh iba yang diberikan oleh orang-orang. Sebenarnya, Orihime sudah berdamai dengan rasa sakit itu. Ia mencoba menerima dan mengikhlaskan. Namun, ketika ia melihat tatapan yang diberikan teman-teman terdekatnya, rasa sakit itu kembali dengan cara yang berbeda. Bukan lagi rasa sakit karena kehilangan cinta, tapi rasa sakit akibat dikasihani. Ia tak membutuhkan tatapan iba, ucapan prihatin, ataupun kekhawatiran yang berlebihan. Karena semua itu hanya akan melemahkan dirinya yang tengah berusaha tegar. Bukti ketegaran itu ia tunjukkan dengan datang ke resepsi pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Tatsuki sudah melarangnya untuk datang, Ishida pun demikian, dan Chad, meski pria itu hanya diam, tapi tampak sama tak setujunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Orihime untuk kesekian kali. "Aku tidak akan membuat kekacauan seperti terakhir kali." Ia menambahkan.

Tatsuki hanya mendesah, Chad diam, sedang Ishida hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kedua temannya itu mengapit Orihime di kedua sisi, menjaganya. Mungkin mereka pikir ia akan hancur berkeping lalu menangis tersedu-sedu karena patah hati, atau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mengacaukan resepsi pernikahan pria yang dicintainya. Oh, tidak. Ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Tidak lagi. Peristiwa memalukan ketika ia mabuk di acara reuni sudah cukup, tak akan ada kebodohan lain yang terjadi.

Orihime senang akan perhatian teman-temannya, hanya saja mereka berlebihan. Ia kuat, dan akan dibuktikannya malam ini. Lihat saja, ia bisa tersenyum melihat pasangan pengantin yang telihat sangat bahagia di depan sana.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi, bukan?" ujarnya membuka percakapan di meja yang sepi nyaris muram, seolah mereka datang untuk acara pemakaman bukannya pernikahan.

"Hime, sudahlah. Jangan memaksakan diri," sahut Tatsuki. Sementara Chad dan Ishida tak menanggapi.

"Mau tidak mau kita harus mengakuinya, jika Kurosaki-kun terlihat bahagia bersama Kuchiki-san," Orihime berkeras.

"Mereka memang terlihat bahagia." Matsumoto Rangiku masuk ke dalam obrolan, wanita itu menepuk pelan bahu Orihime. "Seperti katamu, mau tak mau kita harus mengakui kalau Ichigo bahagia bersama Rukia, pun sebaliknya."

"Nah kan." Orihime semringah karena ada yang sependapat dengannya. "Aku tahu kalian memikirkanku dan ingin memberi dukungan. Tapi Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san ... mereka teman kita. Sebagai teman, kita harus mendukung mereka."

Semua orang di meja itu menatapnya, masih dengan tatapan iba itu. Orihime benar-benar membenci tatapan itu sekarang. Ia menarik napas dalam, kemudian berkata, "Teman-teman, bisakah kalian berhenti mengasihaniku? Jika kalian terus begini, aku takut tidak akan bisa _move on_ selamanya."

"Kau gadis yang kuat," ujar Rangiku memecah hening yang tercipta setelah kata-kata Orihime. Kemudian wanita itu berlalu, kembali ke meja yang dipenuhi para _shinigami._

Orihime mengamati kepergian Rangiku. Wanita itu kini berkumpul dengan rekan-rekannya, tampak begitu asyik dengan obrolan mereka. Hari ini kelompok itu tak terlihat seperti biasanya, tak ada _hakama_ hitam dan pedang yang biasanya menjadi seragam kerja _shinigami_. Mereka berdandan layaknya manusia. Memakai pakaian seperti yang biasa orang-orang kenakan untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan. Ini adalah pemandangan yang langka, dan patut diabadikan.

"Baiklah, jika menurutmu begitu." Ucapan Tatsuki membuatnya menoleh. "Aku tahu kau kuat, Hime." Ia tersenyum mendengar kata-kata temannya. Itulah yang ingin ia dengar, dukungan dari kawan baiknya.

"Menjadi kuat itu bagus, Inoue," kata Chad seraya berdiri. "Kurasa sekarang giliranku memberikan sambutan." Pria itu berlalu menuju panggung di bagian depan.

"Aku juga akan ke sana." Tatsuki ikut berdiri. "Karena beberapa hal aku lupa mengucapkan selamat pada kedua mempelai. Dan aku juga berhutang permintaan maaf pada Ichigo."

Kini, di meja hanya tersisa Orihime dan Ishida. Tak ada lagi obrolan, bahkan kecanggungan tampak jelas di antara mereka. Sesekali Orihime mendapati Ishida mencuri pandang ke arahnya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak tahu bagaimana memulai.

"Ishida-kun, apa kauingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Karena tak tahan lagi akhirnya Orihime buka suara.

"Tidak," sahut Ishida sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sudah sempurna.

"Begitu." Orihime kecewa, tadi ia berharap Ishida akan mengatakan sesuatu, karena pria itu hanya memandangnya tanpa memberikan tanggapan sedikit pun. Entah mengapa ia ingin mendengar pendapat Ishida. Orihime ingin mendapat dukungan dari pria itu, dan itu sangat penting. Tunggu. Sejak kapan pendapat Ishida penting baginya? Ah, sudahlah pikirannya pasti sedang kacau.

"Inoue."

"Ya?" Jantung Orihime mengentak cepat, ketika tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Ishida.

"Mau pergi bersamaku ke suatu tempat?"

"Ke mana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Suatu tempat yang bisa membuat pikiranmu segar."

Senyum Orihime mengembang, kemudian ia mengangguk.

Patah hati itu memang menyedihkan. Namun, itu bukan akhir kehidupanmu. Selalu ada cara untuk tersenyum meski di saat-saat tersulit.

.*.

 **Ichigo & Rukia**

Mereka tahu pestanya sudah kembali dimulai, karena sekarang sudah lewat dari pukul 8 malam. Entah siapa yang mengusulkan, yang jelas sekarang teman-temannya memutuskan membuat resepsi ketiga di sebuah bar yang letaknya tak jauh dari hotel tempat resepsi kedua dilangsungkan. Mereka tak langsung menuju tempat itu, memutuskan ke kamar hotel dahulu untuk berganti pakaian. Karena resepsi ketiga tidak direncanakan, mereka tidak memiliki pakaian yang khusus disiapkan untuk acara itu sehingga terpaksa memilih pakaian yang tersedia. Celana panjang dipadu kemeja putih, dasi, dan jaket _sport_ untuk Ichigo, sedang Rukia memakai gaun merah muda berenda yang jauh lebih simpel daripada gaun putih yang dikenakannya pada pesta sebelumnya.

Mereka baru berpakaian, masih tersenyum pada satu sama lain dengan bahagia, ketika terdengar ketukan keras di pintu.

Mereka berpandangan. "Apa kita menunggu seseorang?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Mungkin seseorang berinisiatif mengirimkan penunjuk arah agar kita tidak pergi ke tempat yang salah."

Mereka pergi ke pintu depan bersama-sama dan membukanya.

Di luar bukan hanya ada satu, tapi lima orang yang menunggu mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia saling tatap. Tak mengerti mengapa teman-teman terdekat mereka berdiri di sana. Renji, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, dan Orihime.

"Kami di sini sebagai perwakilan," kata Renji membuka suara sembari mengeluarkan kertas dari saku jasnya. "Tuan dan Nyonya, teman-teman Anda dari _Gotei 13_ ingin memberi selamat kepada Anda atas pernikahan Anda dan mengingatkan apabila Anda membutuhkan bantuan, kami bisa dihubungi lewat kupu-kupu pengantar pesan ..."

"Sebaiknya kita tutup pintunya," kata Ichigo, memotong pidato Renji.

Renji membelalak ke arah Ichigo. "Masih ada enam lembar lagi yang harus kubaca."

"Aku punya sepuluh lembar titipan Rangiku-san," tambah Ishida sambil menunjukkan kertas-kertasnya.

"Tinggalkan saja, nanti akan kami baca kalau sempat," ujar Ichigo.

"Tidak bisa. Kami mendapat mandat jika isi kertas ini harus dibacakan untuk kalian." Renji memberitahu Ichigo.

"Kalian harus mendengarkan," Ishida menimpali.

"Anggap saja penghormatan pada mereka yang sudah repot-repot menulisnya," kata Tatsuki.

"Ya, kau harus menghargai usaha orang lain," Chad menambahkan.

"Lagi pula, sepertinya isi kertas-kertas ini adalah perasaan terdalam dari kami semua." Renji bersuara lagi.

Mereka mendesah. Tanpa daya akhirnya mengizinkan Renji kembali melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Jika Anda mendapat gangguan dari _hollow, espa─_ "

"Hentikan, teman-teman. Jangan bercanda lagi. Sebenarnya, tidak ada pesan apa pun." Kali ini Orihime yang memotong pidato Renji. Meski diprotes teman-temannya, gadis itu maju dengan sepotong kue di tangan. "Ini kue dari resepsi," kata Orihime pada mereka sambil menyerahkan kue itu pada Rukia. "Aku menyesal, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kami selamatkan."

Rukia menatap gadis itu dengan bingung.

Orihime berdeham. "Entah siapa yang memulai, terjadi perlombaan minum setelah kami sampai di bar. beberapa orang mabuk dengan cepat, lalu keadaan menjadi tak terkendali, bahkan pemilik bar terpaksa menutup tempatnya lebih awal."

Renji berdeham. "Aku terpaksa memanggil bala bantuan dari _Soul Society_ karena kebanyakan dari mereka yang mabuk adalah _shinigami_ , dan menyudahi resepsi kalian sebelum kalian datang. Tapi kami berhasil menyelamatkan kue kalian."

Ichigo membelalak, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sudah ia duga semua akan kacau, mengingat siapa pemrakarsa resepsi ketiga itu.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kalian sudah dua kali mengadakan resepsi. Jadi, jika yang ketiga gagal kurasa bukan masalah besar," kata Ishida.

"Kami rasa tak masalah." Rukia tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan kuenya." Ia menambahkan.

"Tak masalah," ujar Orihime. Lalu gadis itu memeluk Rukia seraya berbisik, "Tolong jaga Kurosaki-kun."

"Baiklah, teman-teman. Saatnya pergi," Renji memberi aba-aba.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat sekali lagi, mereka semua pergi. Rukia membawa kue itu ke dalam, dan Ichigo menutup pintu.

"Setidaknya kita dapat sisa kuenya," ujar Rukia seraya meletakkan kue itu di meja.

"Apa kau mau memakannya?" tanya Ichigo sembari memandangi kue yang bentuknya tak karuan itu.

Rukia berbalik dan menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya sudah tak layak makan."

"Apa kauingin makan yang lain?" tanya Ichigo sambil memutus jarak di antara mereka.

Rukia mendongak. "Kurasa tidak. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ichigo menarik Rukia mendekat, menatap lekat sepasang iris violet milik istrinya. "Menurutku soal makanan dipikirkan nanti saja. Kau setuju?"

"Boleh juga." Rukia tersenyum.

"Apa aku sudah bilang kalau kau pengantin wanita paling cantik yang pernah ada?" bisik Ichigo.

"Kau sudah membisikkannya tadi, tapi aku tak keberatan mendengarnya lagi."

"Itu bagus." Perlahan mulut Ichigo turun menggapai bibir Rukia. Sebuah ciuman dalam dan lama mereka bagi.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama dari seluruh sisa hidup kita," kata Ichigo sambil merenung.

"Sisa hidup kita itu pasti akan luar biasa," kata Rukia lembut.

Memang begitulah kenyataannya.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

 **Review's review:**

 **curio cherry**

Terima kasih sudah baca dan mereview fanfik ini.

Tapi mungkin terkesan kalau Chad berpihak pada Inoue. Tapi sebenarnya dia masih teman terbaik Ichigo. Dia tidak berpihak kepada siapa pun, namun karena keadaan Inoue malam itu lebih rapuh makanya dia lebih memerhatikan Inoue.

 **Azura Kuchiki**

Makasih dah RnR ya, Mou-chan.

Meski ini bukan ending yang diinginkan kelompok tertentu, tapi paling nggak ini ending yang kita inginkan.

Masih semangat kok ini.

 **Haruna Aoi**

Makasih dah mampir, Aoi-san.

Ya, sekali-sekali bikin Ichigo ditonjok nggak papalah, sekalian mau balas dendam soalnya di canon dia ... ah, sudahlah.

Yep, punya saingan itu susah tapi kalo menang puas. Eh?

Nggak papa nyepam, saya suka kok bacanya. 😊

 **N**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Iya, slow update tapi, banyak kerjaan soalnya.

Yosha! Semangat!

 **readersetia27**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Udah apdet nih, sekalian saya tamatin juga. Makasih ya dah sabar menanti.

Sippo.

 **Stefymayu yeniferangelina**

Masih lanjut, Stefy, dan ini yang terakhir. Hehe ...

Biarin aja, Ichigo dibikin bonyok dulu. wkwkwk ...

Nggak ada selentingan. Fanfik ini aman, damai, sentosa. Selentingannya sisakan untuk fanfik lain aja deh.

Makasih dah RnR ya.

 **wowwoh geegee**

Hahaha ... iya, pendek. Saya emang nggak ahli bikin yang panjang-panjang.

Makasih dah RnR ya.

 **hazuna**

Sudah lanjut nih, Say.

Hum, akan dipikirkan. Ide ada, hanya eksekusinya aja kayaknya bakal sulit.

Makasih reviewnya.

 **Kuromizukou Ryuuki**

Wah, kamu ngalamin di posisi Inoue ya? Itu emang nyesek banget. Saya aja yang nulisnya nyesek apalagi yang ngerasain.

Makasih reviewnya.

 **hikarishe**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Teman-temannya memang terlihat memihak Inoue, karena posisi Inoue memang pantas untuk dikasihani. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka tetap menjadi pendukung Ichigo kok.

Masalah hati memang sulit ditebak dan tak bisa dibaca.

Bisa jadi tuh, selalu ada masalah menjelang pernikahan.

 **Naruzhea AiChi**

Inoue memang membawa mimpi buruk bagi kita. Meski nggak sepenuhnya salah dia, tapi karena kita butuh seseorang untuk disalahkan jadinya ya begitu. Hehe ...

Terima kasih juga sudah baca dan review fanfik-fanfik saya. Selama masih ada yang baca, saya masih punya semangat untuk bikin fic. 😊

.*.

Akhirnya, fanfik ini selesai juga. Saya benar-benar bersyukur dapat menuliskannya hingga akhir. Di chapter terakhir ini lebih sulit dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Dimulai dari saya yang kebingungan menentukan upacara pernikahan macam apa yang cocok untuk IchiRuki, hingga apa saja yang harus saya masukkan di chapter terakhir ini. Chapter ini, jujur saja, lebih menguras pikiran, tenaga, dan rasa sakit─karena saya ngetiknya dengan jari-jari berbalut handyplast. Tapi saya puas dengan akhirnya. Semoga pembaca pun puas dengan ending yang saya buat.

Bersama ini saya ingin menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mendukung fanfik ini sampai akhir.

 **Azura Kuchiki, Haruna Aoi, malas login, Ryuuki, permen lemon, KeyKeiko, Baby niz 137, Eonnichee835, The Great Unknow89, Xi-hime, raamyun, readersetia27, wowwoh geegee,3nd4h, eenzzichiru,hazuna, guest, Kuromizukou Ryuuki, Naruzhea AiChi, curio cherry, N, stefymayu yeniferangelina, hikarishe.**

Terima kasih untuk semua review, follow, favorit, dan juga waktu yang diberikan untuk membaca fanfik ini. Cerita ini tak akan selesai tanpa kalian semua.

Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi di fanfik saya yang lain.

Banjarmasin, 06 Mei 2017.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
